


What I'm Thankful For

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, First Meetings, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Soup Kitchens, Supernatural Trope Celebration Thanksgiving Edition, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: “Cassie, this isn’t my first rodeo. I know how to bake a damn pie.” Meg stood back and crossed her arms over her chest. Cas hated the nickname ‘Cassie,’ and only their friend Balthazar was allowed to get away with it. This man - short, brown-haired, and the kind of smile lines that indicate a constant shit-eating grin - was quite the opposite of Bal. “You can give me some room to breathe.”“I know, Gabriel. But we have different rules to follow as a non-profit.” Cas looked up, and his blue eyes found Meg. “Oh, thank God. Someone who will actually listen to me.”Meg smirked. “Not a chance, Clarence.” She opened her arms as Cas came in for a hug and accepted it warmly. “Now, I will offer my services in an area that you determine.”Cas quickly mouthedI’m Sorrybefore speaking out loud. “Think you can help out on the pie tins?” He pointed over his shoulder.“You want me to babysit a newbie?” Meg glanced over at the man - Gabriel, Cas had said - who offered her a little wave. “Where’s Dean-O? The pies are his thing?”
Relationships: Gabriel/Meg Masters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: SPNTC Thanksgiving 2019





	What I'm Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Trope Celebration: Thanksgiving Edition! Figured I would try my hand out at this rarepair!
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Despite it being difficult to get out of bed, Meg showed up early per Castiel’s request. She couldn’t let her best friend down, especially when it was his soup kitchen that got her back on her feet after escaping her ex. She marched into the small locker area where the volunteer staff kept their coats, putting her purse and jacket in the locker she shared with Cas. It was a little fuller than usual, a third coat was in there, besides Cas’ trench and Dean’s leather jacket.

Meg shrugged and closed the locker, making sure to close the lock with it as well. She pulled her long brown hair back into a bun that sat comfortably on the top of her head before heading out into the kitchen. 

“Cassie, this isn’t my first rodeo. I know how to bake a damn pie.” Meg stood back and crossed her arms over her chest. Cas hated the nickname ‘Cassie,’ and only their friend Balthazar was allowed to get away with it. This man - short, brown-haired, and the kind of smile lines that indicate a constant shit-eating grin - was quite the opposite of Bal. “You can give me some room to breathe.”

“I know, Gabriel. But we have different rules to follow as a non-profit.” Cas looked up, and his blue eyes found Meg. “Oh, thank God. Someone who will actually listen to me.”

Meg smirked. “Not a chance, Clarence.” She opened her arms as Cas came in for a hug and accepted it warmly. “Now, I will offer my services in an area that you determine.”

Cas quickly mouthed _I’m Sorry_ before speaking out loud. “Think you can help out on the pie tins?” He pointed over his shoulder.

“You want me to babysit a newbie?” Meg glanced over at the man - Gabriel, Cas had said - who offered her a little wave. “Where’s Dean-O? The pies are his thing?”

“He’s fixing a couple of broken tables. That’s why I begged you to not sleep in and come in early.” Cas frowned. “We’re not sure what happened, but Sam’s here too, helping him fix it.”

Gabriel popped over and offered his hand to Meg. “Since Cassie here isn’t introducing me, I’m Gabe, his older brother.”

“What?” Meg looked at Cas while taking Gabe’s hand. “Brother? Clarence, I’ve known you for how many years? This is the first I’ve heard of a brother.”

“You never asked.” Cas shrugged. “Can you please make sure he follows protocol for how we have to make pies? Please. I can go get the other foods going, and when Dean is done, he can take over the pies, and you can help me out.”

Meg eyed Gabriel up and down before nodding. “Yeah. I’ve tamed worse beasts.”

“Excuse me?” Gabriel’s eyebrow raised up in defiance, a trait clearly shared by the two brothers. “No one can tame this.” He struck a traditional strongman’s pose, earning a scoff from both Meg and Cas. “Fine, don’t acknowledge a good thing when you see it.”

“Go, Cas. I’ll see if we can’t knock these out before Dean even finishes fixing things.” Meg gently pushed Cas toward the other side of the kitchen, before turning to wash her hands and put on a pair of gloves.

“You know, I told Cassie that I know how to bake. I don’t need you babysitting me.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Let me guess. You work in a bakery, you get up every morning at 4 am to start the dough, and then you get the pies started so that they’re ready when the bakery opens at 6 am?”

“Yes! You get it!” Gabriel gestured excitedly.

“No, you don’t get it.” Meg crossed back to the dessert table and stood in Gabriel’s bubble. He may have had a couple of inches on her, but she easily made him back up from her presence alone. “Running a bakery and running a soup kitchen are two different things.

“We don’t have the resources to make a million different loaves of bread and a million different desserts. We don’t have the luxury of having a dessert case where you can have gluten-free next to nut-free next to kosher. We get one, maybe two types of pies if we’re lucky, and we have to label every single thing that’s in it.” Meg poked Gabriel’s chest, causing him to step back further. “You trying to get the health department to storm down on your brother’s hard work?”

Gabriel, surprisingly, kept his mouth shut and shook his head no.

“I didn’t think so.” Meg backed up and turned back to the table. “Did you make this dough, or is it Dean’s?”

“That batch was here when I got here, so I assume Dean’s.” Gabriel stepped next to Meg and held out his hand. “I was about to start rolling it out when Cassie started having a conniption fit.”

Meg looked at the prep table and nodded. “Yeah, ‘cause you were about to use a different type of flour than was used in the pie.” She grabbed the bag of flour and held it up. “Yes, pastry flour is what’s preferred, but Dean actually uses all-purpose flour cut with tapioca flour in his dough. We get free all-purpose flour donated constantly, and tapioca flour is cheap in bulk.”

“Then why even have the pastry flour?” Gabe rolled his eyes.

“Used for sheet cakes when we make them.” Meg walked the pastry flour back to the cupboard where the flours were stored and grabbed out a mixture stored in an airtight container. “We have huge trays to make the sheet cakes, and the pastry flour makes the batter lighter, so we need less of it to fill the tray and still get a big cake.” Meg shrugged at Gabe’s surprised look. “What? I listen.”

“I’m just impressed that you know so much.” Gabe took the flour mix from Meg. “You’re very protective of this…” Gabe spun his finger around to indicate the kitchen. “...this whole ordeal, aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“Why? I don’t see an ankle monitor on you, and you don’t seem like the type of girl who would be caught dead helping out people.” Gabe spread some flour on the prep table before rubbing some onto the rolling pin.

Meg crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, I can see how you’re not like Clarence. Assume much?”

“What can I say? I like making an ass out of you and me.” Gabe winked and started rolling out the dough. “Okay, you really didn’t like that. Let’s just say, I’ve seen the people who have come into this soup kitchen, and except for Dean, who’s here because he’s Cassie’s hubby, most of them look like…”

“If you want to keep breathing, I suggest that you don't finish that sentence.” Meg grabbed a can opener and pointed it threateningly at Gabe.

“Tough subject?” Gabe eyed the tool before looking at Meg. “Sorry if I hit a nerve there, short stack.”

“Who are you calling short? I’m at least close to the right height for a female.” Meg started opening cans of pumpkin puree. “Clearly, your parents gave all the miracle grow to Clarence.”

“Half-siblings.”

Meg looked up from her task. “What?”

“Cassie is my younger brother through our father. But we don’t share the same mom. It’s why he’s taller. Got it from his mom’s side.” Gabe checked the dough thickness before rolling it out some more. “I didn’t even know he existed until he was 16.”

“Makes sense, I hear your dad is a douche.”

“He wasn’t always. He used to be a good father. Even after he left my mom, he tried to be active in my and Michael’s life. Then one day, he disappeared completely. Wasn’t until Cassie and Anna showed up on our doorstep asking if Chuck Shurley was our father. Then introduced themselves as our siblings did we actually hear anything about him.”

“Clarence’s last name is Novak,” Meg stated, her voice hinting at an unspoken question.

“His mother was smart and never married my father. So that’s why he and Anna are Novaks, and Michael and me are Shurleys.” Gabe laughed, a short, cruel bark. “Michael uses that as the excuse as to why he doesn’t want anything to do with Cas and Anna. I think he’s just mad that the old man had another family.”

Silence fell over the kitchen as Gabe finished rolling out the dough and started to line the pie tins. Meg watched him out of the corner of her eye as she mixed the pie filling together. Gabe had become sullen and withdrawn as he worked, and Meg started to feel a hint of regret at her treatment. When the silence became too much for her to bear, she spoke up.

“I used to come here when I was hungry.” Gabe stopped and looked at Meg, who focused on the pie filling. “About six years ago, I left an abusive relationship. My ex, he uh, he pushed it too far. I managed to escape, and I ran with only the clothes on my back, my purse, and my car.”

Gabe looked back at the pie tins in front of him and slid them over to Meg. She took that as a sign to continue. “I was able to check into a hotel for the night, I guess he assumed that I would come back home. When I didn’t, he canceled the credit card, and I had to leave.” Meg grabbed the tins and placed them in an oven to parbake the crust. “I only had about fifty dollars cash on me. The closest woman’s shelter wouldn’t take me ‘cause I had a car when some women didn’t even have that. Didn’t matter that it was 40 fucking degrees out, and they had four open beds.”

“So, you slept in your car?” Gabe inquired, as he started to roll out the excess dough.

“Yeah, and I don’t know why I’m still going.”

“Why you’re still going with the story?” Gabe paused as he chewed on his words. “Or why you’re still going on in life?”

“Life got better, clearly. Why I’m still going with the story” Meg took a taste of the pie filling and wrinkled her nose. “I swear, Dean is magic or something. This shit is disgusting until he’s done with it.”

“It tastes better baked. The heat makes the spices bloom, and permeate through the pureed pumpkin.” Gabe lined two more pie tins and let them sit on the table. “Please don’t tell me you’re one of those girls that get all into pumpkin spice season and says that you love pumpkin.”

Meg looked down at herself then glared at Gabe. “You’re fucking kidding, right?”

“You never know. Cassie is a sucker for–”

“Caramel macchiatos with an extra shot of espresso and extra whipped cream. Yeah. I know.” Meg rolled her eyes and crossed to the oven to pull out the first batch of pie crusts. “But no, I’m a coffee hot and black type of gal.”

“Sounds like your life, to be honest.” Gabe walked over and popped in another two pie tins to parbake. “So, you never did say how Cassie came into your life.”

“I did.”

Gabe closed the oven and looked at Meg. “I must have missed that.”

“Told you, I came here when I was hungry.” Meg shrugged. “There was no judgment, no turning me away cause I had a cell phone and a leather jacket.”

“Places did that?”

Meg nodded and looked over to the door that led to the serving line and dining room. “Castiel never questioned. Never asked for anything.” Meg blushed. “He said he saw through all my thorny pain and that I was beautiful.”

“Can definitely agree with the beautiful part.”

“What?” Meg sputtered, her head whipping to look back at Gabe. “Excuse me?”

“I agree that you’re a gorgeous gal. Don’t have to be blind to see that.” Gabe counted the pie tins, as though he were trying to change the subject. “Is eight pies enough?”

“Nope.” Meg carefully popped the p. “Dean’ll make more pie dough when he comes back.” Meg took a deep breath, debating on if she should even keep going on the original subject. “I wasn’t beautiful when we first met. I was still scarred and bruised.”

Gabe leaned back against a table that wasn’t being used. “Have you moved on? Are you stronger for your pain?”

“What kind of question is that?” The timer went off, and Meg crossed to the oven to pull out two more crusts. Gabe came in behind her and placed two more in the oven.

“A serious one. Color me curious.”

Meg bit her bottom lip and thought for a second. “I’m grateful for my second chance. For my new friends, and the possibility of being considered family by them.” She set the pies on the table. “I’m scared that something will go wrong, that I’ll just become a punching bag again.” Meg held up a finger as Gabe started to speak. “I know Clarence and Dean aren’t like that. Sam’s a good guy, and Eileen is a sweetheart. Charlie is a doll, and I think she’s found happiness with Kara.”

“Well, that’s interesting.” Gabe raised an eyebrow at Meg.

“What is?”

“You mentioned three couples. I know, for a fact, they all have single friends.” Gabe leaned forward on the table, resting his chin on his fists. “You want what they have, but are letting your ex haunt you.”

Meg glared at Gabe. “You a shrink now, too?”

“Nope. But been to enough of them to figure out how to psychoanalyze someone.” Gabe started scooping some of the pie filling into a cooled crust. “Am I wrong?”

Before Meg could answer, the door swung open, and Cas and Dean entered the kitchen. “Cas, when did you sneak out?”

“When you started going on about the types of flour. I didn’t want to be a witness if you murdered Gabriel.” Cas winked. “I got all the hot trays going, water is in, and the pans are in. How are the pies?”

…

The rest of the prep went easier with Cas and Dean in the kitchen. Not only because it freed Meg from baking duty with Gabe, but because talking about the awkward subject of her feelings stopped. As Meg carried out a tray of green bean casserole to the hot plate, she stopped to ask Cas a question.

“Cas, we’re friends, right?”

“I would hope so after almost six years.” He smiled at her and tilted his head. “If this is about asking you to partner with Gabe, I’m sorry. I just needed someone I could trust to make sure he didn’t get us in trouble.”

“It’s not that, well, not completely.” Meg rubbed the back of her neck. “Are you two close?”

Cas nodded slowly. “Why?”

“He explained to me about how you two met, and I didn’t know if that was okay…”

“Huh.” Cas looked up and smiled at the door to the kitchen before looking back at Meg. “He doesn’t tell anyone that. You must have made an impression on him.”

“You’re not upset?”

“Should I be? I mean, it’s no secret, and we’ve been on good terms for the past… 18 years or so?”

Meg nodded slightly and started walking back towards the kitchen door. She stood on tiptoe and looked through the window. “You just never mentioned him.”

“He doesn’t live around here, and it’s the first time since Dean and I got married that he’s been in the area.” Cas walked up and joined her. “I think he wants to move to the area, now that his mom has passed.”

“You mean his and Michael’s mom?” Meg toed the line slightly, seeing how far she could push. “He didn’t mention that.”

“Yeah, he and Michael are on the outs, and he wanted to be with family for thanksgiving. You know, Naomi knew about us. She didn’t want to meet Anna or me and was pissed when we showed up on her doorstep. I thought Michael was going to kill us. Gabriel is the only one who showed us any kindness.” He looked down at Meg and smiled. “We never wanted to disrupt their lives, we just wanted to meet our brothers. Our dad had said how kind Michael and Gabe were. I don’t know what we expected.” He pushed the door open. “After you.”

Dean smirked at their entrance. “You two done spying?”

“Only if you finished the pies.” Cas walked up and kissed Dean’s cheek, causing his husband to blush.

“Almost, Angel.”

Gabe shook his head. “You guys need help carrying anything out?”

“Just the last few trays, and then we can start cooking the other ones and open the doors,” Cas commented. “Gabe, grab the mashed potatoes, Meg, if you could get the gravies.”

The pair did as requested and found themselves alone again out on the serving line. As Meg showed him where to set the tray, she found herself looking Gabe over with an appraising eye.

“You’re not going to set up and run, are you?”

Gabe set the tray in and turned to look at her, smiling. “You know, this morning you couldn’t wait to get rid of me, now you’re asking if I’m going to stay?”

“I mean…” Meg felt the heat rising up in her cheeks. “Clarence mentioned that you haven’t been in the area for a while. The last time was when he married Dean, so what’s that? Like eight years?”

“Something like that.” Gabe nodded. “I never lost touch with him, or Anna, if that’s what you’re asking. Skype and Facebook and texting, I didn’t want to lose my siblings.”

“Well, I know you’re not going to Anna’s, at least not yet. She’ll be here in about a half-hour.” Meg took a deep breath. “So stay?”

The door swung open, and Dean brought out pie slices on plates. “You two just sitting around? Need to get the last tray and the turkey and the ham out. Once the carving station is up, Sam’s going to open the doors.” Dean rushed back into the kitchen.

“I swear, those two have a knack for entering in the middle of a conversation.” Gabe looked over at Meg. “I’ll stay on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Meg’s face twisted into confusion.

“What are your plans after this?”

Meg laughed hysterically. “Going home and sleeping.” She paused and offered a sad smile when Gabe frowned. “I’m not turning you down, Gabe. But once they open those doors, you’ll understand why Anna and Cas are going to order takeout and just watch movies tonight.”

“Join us?”

“That’s not up to you,” Meg smirked as she turned Gabe around and pushed him back into the kitchen.

…

Five turkeys, three hams, many pounds of mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, corn, several dozen dinner rolls, and 16 pies later, the group watched as the last few people left the dining room. Sam wished them all a good night and locked the door behind them.

“We did it!” Cas cheered as he hugged Dean. “Another year down, another successful Thanksgiving.” Dean planted a kiss on top of Cas’ head. He continued, “Thank you, everyone, to our return staff,” he nodded towards Meg, Anna, Sam, and Eileen, “and to our newest members.” He gently bowed his head toward Gabe and a few others that Meg never bothered to learn their names. She knew that unless they came back on a non-holiday, they’d never be back again.

“We appreciate everything you guys did to make sure the crowd was well fed, kept warm, and entertained.” Cas smiled. “There are leftover plates being made by Donna and Jody in the back if you want to take one with you. Otherwise, you all free to go.”

Meg smiled and leaned back against the cold case that housed the drinks. She closed her eyes for a moment when she sensed someone walking up to her. Gabe. “What do you want, Trouble?” Meg asked without opening her eyes.

“How’d you know it was me?”

“Besides you just confirming?” Meg cracked an eye and peeked at Gabe. His previously styled coif was laying flat from the combination of hairnet and sweat, and his eyes, despite showing signs of exhaustion, were sparkling with mischief. “I had a feeling.”

“I didn’t realize we had grown close enough for you to be able to sense me.”

“Call it intuition then.” She closed her eyes again. “What did you want?”

Gabe moved closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Will you join me this evening?”

“Told you, that’s not my call.” Meg opened her eyes. “I’m not intruding on Cas and Dean’s thanksgiving tradition.

“Yes, you are, Meg,” Dean called over. “Gabe already asked if he could bring someone.”

Cas nodded in confirmation. “You are always welcome, Meg. You’re family.” He looked at Gabe. “I’m sorry it took Gabe pointing out that we’ve never asked you what you do for Thanksgiving.”

“I never wanted to impose.” Meg shrugged and looked at Gabe. “I still don’t want to impose.”

“You’re coming as family per Cas, and even if that weren’t the case, he said I could bring a guest.” Gabe held out his hand. “Come on, Short Stack.”

Meg hesitantly took Gabe’s hand and allowed herself to be pulled to a standing position. She raised an eyebrow in question. “What’s the catch?”

“None. Unless by the end of the evening, you don’t want to go on a date with me.” Gabe winked. “In full admission that I’m going to sound completely cheesy, I am thankful for meeting you today.”


End file.
